Paper Flower Apologies
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: (finished) Eddie finds a way to apologize to Dawn after he accidently pushed Paul Heyman onto her. (SD 02-26-04)


Title: Paper flower apologies  
  
Author: Sweet Steffie  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Characters: Kurt Angle, Eddie Guerrero, Dawn Marie.  
  
Summary: Eddie finds a way to apologize to Dawn after he accidentally pushed Paul Heyman onto her. (SD 02/26/04)  
  
Note: I for one am not happy about the fact that Kurt has once again turned heel, but oh well, I cant change it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters named in this story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yes, the bail will be paid personally by me first thing in the morning," Dawn spoke, pressing the phone harder against her ear. She was sitting on the edge of the desk in Paul Heyman's office, flipping a pen nervously in her hand. Her mascara was running and her lip gloss was slightly smeared. Frustration was clear on her face when the person on the phone was not cooperating with her request.  
  
"Yes, I completely understand, but I do not want to press and charges," Dawn continued, trying her best not to curse the arrogant woman on the other end of the line. She held a folder in her hand, reading the papers in it as she spoke on the phone. "How much is the bail?" she asked. She nodded as the woman spoke, drabbling the amount on her hand with the pen.  
  
"Yes, but I want him released immediately. I do not want him to spend the night behind bars," Dawn forcefully yet calmly said. After a few minutes and some more nodding, Dawn but down the phone, a sigh escaping her lips. "At least he is set free," she mumbled to herself. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. A soft grunt left her throat when she tried to turn her neck. Damn, she was in pain.  
  
Sure, Dawn was a wrestler and she could take the pain, but how would you feel if Paul Heyman slammed you against the wall? Just at that moment, Paul Heyman walked in, eyeing the pretty brunette. "Are you sure you are all right Dawn?" Paul asked, concern deep in his voice. Dawn nodded her head, but even that that hurt. Paul walked up to her and handed her an ice pack. Dawn gladly took it from him and placed it on the back of her neck.  
  
"I called them, they are letting him go," she said, extending the file to Paul. Paul took the file out of her hand and looked at the papers. "Guess I wont be needing these papers anymore, no need to file a complaint if you are not pressing charges," Paul said and threw the file in the waste paper basket. He turned his gaze back to Dawn, a sad expression crossing his face when he saw the pain in her eyes. "You need a medic," he said. Dawn objected, raising her head. "I'm fine Paul, I just need sleep," she stated. Paul let out a sigh. "I just don't understand why you want to let him go," Paul said. Dawn rolled her eyes, knowing that Paul was not going to drop it.  
  
"It was an accident Paul and you damn well know it," she softly groaned. Paul took a seat in his big chair and ran a hand over his head. "Nevertheless, you still are hurt," he said. Dawn got up and placed the ice pack on his desk. "I'm going to take a shower and then go back to the hotel. I'll be fine Paul," she concluded and grabbed her bag and headed to the female locker room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Letting out a sigh, Dawn came out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel. She was dressed and ready to go back to the hotel and jump in a big warm fluffy bed. She bent down and picked up her bag. "Dawn," a voice called out. Surprised by this, Dawn jumped up, causing the bag to fall at her feet. "Jesus Christ!" she screamed as the bag fell on her toes.  
  
She turned around and got even more frustrated at the person that had called her. "What do you want Kurt?" she asked, irritation clear in her voice. Kurt crossed his hands over his chest, anger clear on his face. "You called the police and asked them to release that jackass?" he bellowed. Dawn picked up her bag and headed for the door. "I have no time for this Kurt," she said. She was about to pass him, but Kurt held her back. "Why did you do that? He assaulted you! He deserves to be in jail," Kurt yelled.  
  
Dawn yanked her arm free, giving Kurt an angry stare. "It was an accident Kurt. An accident that YOU caused," she replied. Not believing what she just said, Kurt took a step back and covered his mouth with his hand. "I didn't do anything," he said. Dawn rolled her eyes and pulled the strap of her bag. "I didn't want to press any charges, and I don't want our champion to stay in jail," she softly said. "Yeah, you want an insensitive abusive man on the loose," Kurt added. "He doesn't care about anybody but himself Dawn," he added.  
  
Dawn arched an eyebrow up and scoffed. "Well, he cared enough to try and check on me after I fell, unlike my boyfriend here," she bitterly said. Kurt gasped, not believing what she was saying. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" he asked. Dawn was getting angrier by the second. "I would think that you would come rushing to see what had happened to your girlfriend who was lying on the floor. Hell, at least you could have come after the show Kurt! The show has been over for over 2 hours now and the first thing that you do is come here to yell at me!" she screamed, tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
Kurt sighed and took a step forward. He reached his hand out to touch her, but she rejected the affection and took a step back. "Look Kurt, I let him go and you cant do anything about it," she said. She went to walk passed him but he grabbed her by her wrist forcefully and yanked her towards him. "Let me go!" she screamed, trying to pry herself away from him. But Kurt refused to let her go. Dawn was slightly scared at the anger that she saw in his eyes, a fury she had never seen before.  
  
"Dawn, think this through, what is to stop Eddie from attacking you again?" she asked. "He didn't attack me, damn it! He pushed Paul and Paul fell on me," she screamed, trying to defend Eddie. "Dawn listen!" Kurt yelled. "Kurt no...ow!" Dawn screamed at the turning of her neck. She placed her hand on the back of her neck, hissing at the sting. "Dawn," Kurt said but she pushed him away. "Fuck off Kurt," she said and grabbed her bag, heading to the parking lot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pain surging through her neck, Dawn held her neck as she dragged her bag to the parking lot. She cursed under her breath, frustrated out of her mind. As if having a fat cow pushed against you and having to yell on the phone to set Eddie free, Dawn had to endure a fight with her boyfriend Kurt. She loved Kurt with all of her heart, but that man in the locker room was not Kurt.  
  
He was no longer the adorable dork that made everybody laugh my imitating Cena. He no longer drank milk and made jokes. Ever since No Way Out, Kurt was different, and Dawn didn't like it one bit. Forcing herself to stop thinking, she headed to her car at the end of the lot, still holding her neck and dragging the bag. There were only a few cars left in the lot. One surely belonged to Kurt, one to Dawn and a bright colored low rider was next to her Mercedez. "Eddie must not have come back yet," she sighed.  
  
Finally reaching her car, she sighed and tried to open the door. "Dawn," somebody called out. Dawn turned around to see Eddie Guerrero sitting on the hood of his car, his feet dangling in the air. A small smile crossed her face, happy to see that he really was set free. "Hi," she said. Eddie slid of the trunk and walked o her. Slightly scared, Dawn took a step back.  
  
Eddie noticed this and stopped. "Hey, hey chiqueta, I wont do anything," he comforted, raising one hand to protect himself. Feeling utterly stupid that she thought he would, Dawn let out a soft chuckle. "Thank you," he suddenly said, causing Dawn to look up and him. "For?" she asked, not knowing why he was thanking her. "For getting me out," he said. Dawn smiled. "Your welcome," she softly replied. Eddie let out a soft sigh.  
  
"And I'm sorry," he whispered, bending his head down. Dawn shook her head. "No need to apologize, it wasn't your fault," she soothed. Eddie sighed and took another step forward and extended something to her. "I'm still sorry," he said. Not knowing what it was, Dawn took the object out of his hand and eyed it. She smiled when she saw it was orgami, a colored paper perfectly folded into a rose.  
  
"I know that women accept flowers as an apology, and on my way back to the arena I couldn't find any flowers, but I found paper," he mumbled. Dawn slightly giggled at the look on his face. "So I folded it into a rose," he added. Dawn smiled and brought the rose to her nose. "It smells nice," she said when she noticed it had a scent. Eddie smiled, for he had thrown some of his after shave on it.  
  
Eddie eyed her for a moment and looked concerned at the bruise on her wrist. "Geez, did I hit you that hard?" he asked, taking her palm in his. Dawn sighed at the warm feeling his touch was giving her. "No, Kurt did that," she softly admitted. Fury suddenly in his eyes, Eddie clenched his teeth. "What did he do?" he asked. Dawn quickly shook her head to try and defend her statement, but she hissed in pain at the movement, nearly yelping.  
  
She placed her hand on the back of her neck, a single tear falling out of her eye. "Come on, I am not letting you drive," he said. Before she could answer, Eddie took her bag and threw it in the trunk of his car. Dawn smiled and let herself in the car. "I accept your paper flower apology," she said with a smile when Eddie entered the car. He smiled, finally free of all the guilt he felt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The shipper has struck again! I so hope they continue a story line together, I think it is so cute!  
  
Steffie 


End file.
